


The Broom Closet

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fifth Year, No Voldemort, also harry has a little sister, he died halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus Lupin is once again the DADA teacher, Snape and him make their rounds one day, and think the Weasley twins are storing something in the broom cupboard......how wrong they were





	The Broom Closet

Remus and Snape turned the corner. "Why do you still hold a grudge against Sirius? He apologised" Remus sighed.  
"Because your friends idea of an apology is to prank me right afterwards" Snape replied coldly.

A thumping noise could be heard from the cupboard. "What do you think the Weasley twins are storing this time?" Remus asked as the two men made their way to the cupboard, Snape shrugged and opened the cupboard, two indignant squeak was heard. one female and noe male. Remus went red.

Draco Malfoy stood facing the two men. "Umm hi?" he tried. A small figure hidden behind him. Mia Potter poked her head out and went red as her hair.  
"Hi?" she trie. Remus went even redder,  
"You have 5 minutes to get dressed and back out here" Snape said closing the door. Remus was still red but it was coming down slightly.  
The two very embarrassed teens walked out. "Would it do us any good to apologize?" Mia asked biting her lip.  
"No" both men said at the same time. 

Sirius Black walked down the hall. "Whats going on?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Merilin no" Mia muttered going even redder.  
"Is our embarrassment enough of a punishment?" Draco asked looking between the three adults.  
"What is going on?" asked Sirius again slightly annoyed.  
"Um well you see, Draco and I- were um" Mia tried to explain but kept tripping up on her words.  
"Your goddaughter was snogging my godson" Snape said turning to Sirius.  
"It's not her fault it's your godsons" Sirius bit back hand on hip.  
The two continued to argue as Remus tried to break it up, and Mia and Draco slipped away. "I think they like arguing" Mia said.  
"Wish they didn't inpurtour snogging session" Draco mused as Mia took his hand. She laughed quietly.


End file.
